villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Silver Sable (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Silver Sablinova, better known as Silver Sable, is a supporting antagonist turned anti-heroine in the 2018 video game Marvel's Spider-Man. She is an international mercenary who with her company, Silver Sable International are hired by Mayor Norman Osborn to bring order to New York City. This means eradicating the Inner Demons crime syndicate and capturing Spider-Man. She is voiced by Nichole Elise. Biography ''Marvel's'' Spider-Man Silver Sable is the princess of the Eastern European nation of Symkaria. At some point during her early adulthood, her family's sovereignty over Symkaria was overtaken by a dictator, who established a totalitarian government in Symkaria. Due to this, the country fell into a bloody civil war, with Sable becoming one of the main helping hands of the rebel movement in the country, becoming the leader—and finest soldier—of Silver Sable International, an elite task force founded by her grandfather, offering her services to anyone who paid well and using the money she raised to create her own technology and weapons to help the rebels fight. Due to threats against his life from the gang called the Demons Osborn hires Silver Sable and her mercenaries to protect him. Her first encounter with Spider-Man is at a business operated by the Inner Demons, in which she and her team are successful in capturing him. It is only through the intervention of that she permits him to walk away. When Dr. Michaels is attacked by the Demons, she and her team take him to safety. MJ learns first-hand how dangerous Sable is for herself when she sneaks into Osborn's penthouse in order to uncover information from his secret lab. Despite being unarmed and trapped on the balcony, Sable fires on her, forcing her to leap off the edge. After the prisoners escape from prison and the Raft, Spider-Man is placed on her target list. Her men continue to attempt apprehension of him, and she manages to get the drop on him when he follows Mr. Negative after he kidnaps Dr. Michaels. The two strike a truce, as she can see that they are working toward a common goal, and she covers his back while he enters the lab. Sable later calls Spider-Man to let him know she is leaving the country. Seeing him in action and helping those who hate him has caused her to reflect on her own purpose, although her agents will stay in New Yorkdue to being paid by Mayor Osborn. ''The City That Never Sleeps'' Months later, Hammerhead has discovered and managed to acquire Sable tech left behind in New York after the virus crisis, using it to arm his syndicate and make himself virtually indestructible. This leads to Silver Sable's return to New York, who teams up with Spider-Man to reclaim her stolen tech from Hammerhead. She and Spider-Man face off against him at the Colexco building but the two are outmatched as Hammerhead nearly kills Spider-Man and makes off with Silver Sable. Sable later awakens in Hammerhead's underground hideout, where she is tortured by his men with the goal of extracting information about more of her technology and weapons. She is eventually found and saved by Spider-Man, who manages to track her down. Once more, they agree to help each other against Hammerhead. She and Spider-Man lure Hammerhead to a Sable International boat on the Hudson River. Spider-Man fights him on the ground while Silver Sable engages him on her jet. After a long fight, Sable manages to defeat Hammerhead by crashing her jet into him. Afterwards, she returns to Symkaria to help her people. Personality Silver Sable is a determined person. She abides by a strict code, and will stop at nothing to complete a contract, even if that means violating laws or constitutional rights in the process, if she deems it necessary. However, she appears to derive no pleasure from it, and will never violate a law without a reason. She is passionate, and does not take well to setbacks, failures, or being opposed. When the Inner Demons manage to steal the Devil's Breath serum, she snaps at Spider-Man for intervening, accusing him of making things worse. When her client, Mayor Osborn, opposes her suggestion of being escorted to the site where the Devil's Breath antiserum is being produced, and berates her for the setbacks she has endured, she shows signs of distress, and later steps on a balcony to calm down. She does remain composed, even when angered, as she ends up forming a truce with Spider-Man in order to save Osborn from Mister Negative, in spite of her less-than-amicable feelings towards the web-slinger for interfering with her operations. For all her tough exterior and personality, she does show an ability for compassion and empathy, and a sense of honor. After Spider-Man is injured by Doctor Octopus, she takes him to FEAST and helps him get healed up before returning to Symkaria to rethink her actions. Silver Sable is incredibly devoted to her homeland of Symkaria, doing everything in her power to end the bloody civil war plaguing it and bring down the dictator ruling her home. Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Monarchs Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Game Bosses Category:Thugs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil